Shinigami's Chosen
by Hyabuki Ookami
Summary: When Naruto is six Shinigami decides he has had enough sitting around doing nothing.


Naruto was not the luckiest of all people. Not even of the jinchuuriki (those who have a Bijuu sealed inside) which there was only five including him. One Bijuu was sealed in a temple while the last three are free or hibernating. The jinchuuriki had at least some kind of defense mech. or someone to care for them but not Naruto. He had no one. The Sandaime couldn't really take care of him since he was the Hokage. He would get beaten, nearly killed, and almost starved every day. He couldn't commit suicide because of Kyuubi. His family abandon him. He never knew his family either. His mother, elder sister, elder, brother, and aunt left the village and him when he was a baby thinking he was a demon. His father the Yondaime died during the sealing of Kyuubi. He had no one looking after him….. or did he had someone OR some being. Naruto was being watch by the Shinigami.

Now Naruto was walking (Wearing all black) through the village next to the Sandaime when some civilian council members walked in front of them surprisingly in the middle of the day and crowd.

"Sandaime it's time to kill that demon. Most of the council agrees and you can just look at him and see how emotionless he is" said a member

**Makai**

"It is finally time, I had enough of this" said THE SHINIGAMI standing up and walking through a black portal

Back At Konoha

The Sandaime was about to retort but a black portal appeared on the middle of the crowd before THE SHINIGAMI walked out in pure daylight which turned from sunny to cloudy dark as if the worst tornado ever was about to happen.

"S-shinigami-sama" said Sandaime

"Naruto it's time to shape your destiny" said Shinigami as he held and opened his hand out towards him. Naruto surprisingly to the whole village since they know that even demons and Bijuu would be afraid of the shinigami walked up, grabbed his hand, and stood beside him holding his hand.

"Since Naruto would be the second person to take I will give back one" said the Shinigami as a blond hair guy suddenly appeared in front of them

"W-what I-I am alive" said the blond hair

‑

"Namikaze Minato I have given you your life back and in exchange I am taking your son" said Shinigami shocking everyone that didn't knew that he was the son of the Yondaime which was everyone except the Sandaime

"What, why are you taking my son" asked Minato

"This village has been abusing him for far too long thinking he is a demon. Even his family thinks so and abandon him. He would be better off if he didn't exist. I am going to give him the teachings of the shinigami and ninja arts. Naruto is basically will be turn into a god. I will give him the family he never had. He will return but whatever he wants to do is up to him. He wants to destroy the world then he can do it. I leave him up to that" said Shinigami as a portal opened up behind them and they walked through it which it close up behind them.

For the first time in a long time in a long time Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage cried.

**In Makai**

Naruto was lying down on a table in front of the Shinigami.

"Ok I am not going to lie. Turning you into a god is going to be long and painful so the quicker we begin to quicker we can get it over with" said Shinigami as he created a black sphere which ran into Naruto but what he did not expect was a white sphere followed by a green sphere to go into him as well.

'_So Kami and Mother agree as well'_though Shinigami as Naruto was wrapped up in a white, black, green, blue, and red sphere of power.

One Week Later in Makai

Naruto was still in the sphere. He was due to come out very soon so the Shinigami was waiting outside. The sphere then broke out and there stood Naruto but looked completely different. His blond hair was no more. He has pitched black hair that was thick and goes down to his knees. His whisker marks were completely gone. His skin turn a little paler and his eyes were pure shiny black that you can see your reflection through, he was wearing a black kimono, and black sandals, but still the same size.

"Wow nice change. Now we… well you have sort of a problem. You are going to stay that size for at least 10 to 15 more years before you change again into adult hood. Don't worry it wont stunt your growth in strength. You will be training with me for 3 years with me, 3 years with Kami, and 3 years with Mother. The 2 will introduce themselves when the time comes so be prepare" said Shinigami

"I won't Back down" said Naruto

"That's good to here because I hate to discipline you" said Shinigami

'_Yea right you would love it'_thought Naruto

"But on second thought…"

'_See' _thought Naruto

"We will work on building up your body first. LET THE HELL GAMES BEGIN" shouted Shinigami

'_H-hell G-games what had I put myself into' _thought Naruto

For the first 2 months Shinigami made him work out like there was no tomorrow and since technically there is no tomorrow in Makai since there is no date in there well it will make even Bijuu's pity him. By then he was stronger than Tsunade using her legendary strength which her attack included Charka, faster than Minato's Hiraishin with just pure speed alone, his stealth was impossible for a human to detect but a Bijuu/Jinchuuriki can, his taijustu can put Gai to shame even with his gates and weights unlocked. How he got that strong let's leave it at Shinigami is sadistic.

The next year and 10 months was spent on Ninjustu, Genjustu, Kinjutsu, Fuuinjustu, Onijustu (demonic arts), and Shinigami Arts. For the last year he spent it learning Demon Summoning and his rules he must follow when he returns.

When he met Kami well he was in for a surprise when he found out what he had to do and learn. For the past 3 years Kami taught him Kami arts, the rules of reproducing if he ever got into a relationship, normal summoning since he was a god has every contract, and more rules.

When he met mother he found out they meant their own mother of Kami and Shinigami. She never showed her face but only her essence which was a small mist. She taught him all about nature, every single element in existence, and the rules of creation, time, and space.

Naruto came out of the 'Other Side' to find out something was wrong. He was in the same exact spot where he left with Shinigami but arriving the moment he left. It was as if he never left at all in front of him was a man kneeling down crying for until he looked up to see a face he was not expecting.

"N-Naruto"


End file.
